Let Hell Fall
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: I know it hurts doesn't it? Those words hurt right? But did you know you hurt me more? You betrayed me and left me broken. You are nothing to me now. And don't think, even for a second, I will forgive you at all. Tragic story about Lucy, Levy, Wendy, gajeel and natsu.


**Let Hell fall **

**By: Sereneskydragonslayer (who is in killer mode and is extremely furious also broken)**

_Tangled wrecks,_

Natsu and Lucy were best friends. The end. They were together and they would have so much fun! Life was perfect for them, the moment when they met each other in Hargeon port, they knew that they were the best friends.

_A horrible mess,_

Levy and Gajeel knew each other for a reason. Levy loved him ever since he saved her so many times and gajeel kept on finding himself interested in this strong yet weak shorty. She was something special and he knew it.  
**  
**_So much heartbreak,_

Levy and Lucy were best friends and they knew it. They both loved books and they loved the way how each other wrote. They were meant to be best friends forever. And they always will.  
**  
**_Agony and stress._

Natsu and Gajeel was another pair of rivals and they were well aware of it despite their dense brain to understand love. Love they didn't understand but they understood fights. They were forever rivals and that was the way fate made it.

_Broken bodies,_

**  
**Natsu and Gajeel were dense, really dense. They were so dense that when two new members that were dragon slayers came, they forgot all about levy and Lucy, they only thought dragon slayer. Little did they know the impact of such a simple action. They regret, but not now.

_And damaged brains,_

**  
**Lucy and Levy were heartbroken. Were they replaced that easily? Were those two new dragon slayers really worth that much more than them? What happened to the promise that they were given? WHAT HAPPENED TO IT?

_Bloodied flesh,_

**  
**Even now, Lucy and Levy watched with disgust as the two dragon slayers were pulled away by the female slayers. They could see that Wendy was looking away in disgust. The rest of the guild too. Wendy wasn't welcomed like this, this was stealing.  
_  
Never ending pains.  
_**  
**Those dense dragons, they didn't know what they did. So when Lucy and Levy called them to the forest to talk, they didn't care. They just followed, as dense as they were, trailing their feet, making a stare. Wendy followed them as she was instructed. Her fellow dragon slayer had been ignoring her. It hurt.

_Shattered lives,_

__**  
**"What are we here for?" asked Natsu, dense as ever. Gajeel nodded in annoyance. What was wrong? That was when the explosion happened.

And mangled cars,

__  
"Why did you call us annoying?" asked Lucy standing there. Wendy and Levy stood there nodding. Gajeel shook his head.

"We didn't call you annoying, we just said we don't like how you always love books," said Gajeel.

_Hospital stays,_

__**  
**"Forget the annoying. Why are you ignoring us?" asked Lucy stepping forward. "I thought that we were friends, best friends and you did this to us."

"The thing is, you aren't even paying attention to us at all," declared Levy.

"You've changed," said Wendy shaking her head.

_And permanent scars._

__**  
**"Ok then, so..." said natsu. Gajeel was tapping his feet.

"Why are you acting like a F*** bastard?" asked Lucy.

_Needless deaths,_

__**  
**Natsu and Gajeel stood there shocked. Wendy and Levy stood there shaking their heads in sadness. They didn't want to be mean, but they had to be truthful. These 3 had kept their feelings locked up inside of them for too long. Too long.

_And injuries too,_

__**  
**I-" stuttered Natsu. Lucy shook her head.

"Forget about it natsu, forget about it all. Just like me tell you one thing you need to know," said Lucy.  
_  
The toll is too high,__  
_  
"What is it?" asked Natsu quietly.

_But what can we do?_

"Speak up..." muttered Gajeel.

_So, now let's take a risk,_

"Don't think for one second, that we will ever forgive you." said Lucy and she left. Left with Wendy and Levy who looked at natsu and gajeel in disgust.

_This bargains our live,_

"Betrayers," whispered Levy as they left Natsu and Gajeel hanging there. Soon, the two slayers picked themselves up and followed them silently. They were dense, they didn't even know what they did wrong...

_ But we don't care,_

But little did they know. They betrayed the people that were one of the closest to them. They broke their heart. How many times did it happen and Lucy forgave? It was too much. Too much to endure, they were at their limits.

_All we cared about ,_

Despair danced along the dark gray sky and sorrow laughed at everyone as natsu and gajeel looked blankly around. Their eyes held know tears but inside, they were crying.

Pathetic.

_Was our broken heart,_

Lucy, Levy and Wendy stood together. "They are pathetic, crying," said Lucy shaking her head. "I have no regrets of what I said."

"You don't?" asked someone. It was Uniem Canes. Behind her was her friend, Ishna Rokude.

_We were damaged beyond repair,_

"Why would we ever? They were bastards and we know it..." said Lucy dully.

"You dare insult Natsu-san and Gajeel-san? We'll kill you!" they yelled.

_So now we will,_

Uniem and Ishna fell to the ground lying in a pool of blood. "Pathetic," said Lucy with Levy and Wendy nodding at them. "Pathetic."

_definitely will,_

"This is no longer our world, we must re-create it," said Levy sadly. Her eyes danced with insanity that had just grew.

_Re-create this wretched world,_

"Don't worry, we will, and we will succeed, nothing will stop us, not even death himself!" declared Wendy. Lucy and Levy smiled. These three were true friends.

"Let's make a promise okay then?" asked Lucy. The two nodded. Lucy continued saying, "we shall dye the world in red, filth will be erased, we will, we WILL! We will make this our new world!"

"Yes! And we will do anything! Anything to open the gate to the new world! We will become a monster, the darkness, death himself! Nothing will step in our way! Nothing!" yelled Levy.

_and..._

"After we create the glorious new world..." muttered Lucy.

"We will make hell fall." said Wendy coldy. The rain continued and from that day on, that was the day of the breakage, the day when the three girls would slaughter anyone who got in their way. Why how funny, that coincidences always happen on July 7...

But that doesn't matter. One world will always stay, always will...Why?

Simple.

Because hell will fall.

_Let hell fall._

**Okay, anyone, please don't hate this story! WE HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY AT ALL! WE JUST HAD NO ONE ELSE IN FAIRY TAIL TO USE! WE APOLOGIZE FOR OOC NESS! NATSU, GAJEEL, WENDY, LUCY AND LEVY WOULD NEVER ACT LIKE THIS! THIS IS BECAUSE...**

**As of today, we have been officially betrayed by one of our close friends. We accepted that person and now, look at us? We were kind and what did we get? Betrayal. Back stabbing. This is stupid, kindness deserves better than what we got. That person betrayed our trust, they hurt us in the heart, and that shouldn't think, even for a second, that we will forgive them.**

**What happened in this story was somewhat like what really happened. Of course, we changed A LOT of things that happened. So much that it wasn't even like the real thing but since this is the internet, we will not give out private info, sorry! :p**

**Please review and no bad comments. This story is just the pure result of absolute betrayal from one of your closest friends.**


End file.
